My own light and supplanter in the dark
by Tovely
Summary: Follows the story - My Own Star of David, Stella Davidah. This story is about the little Tiva son, Ziva was expecting in the first story and will be followed by a sequel.


**My own light and supplanter in the dark, Luciano Jacob DiNozzo – **

On January 26th 2015, six days later than my actual due date did my water break it 0115 in the morning or late night and I remember I was so scared because I was alone at home with Stella and our two huge dogs Danno and Della.

The one person I needed the most that night was still at work as a punishment by Vance as according to him it was team Gibbs fault a major suspect got away and therefor was my best friend and boyfriend not here with me when my water broke.

_It was silent in the house as I woke up by the feeling of wetting myself and I immediately got scared as I knew Tony was 45 minutes away and I felt that all this was happening to fast. _

"_Baby you can't hurry like this." I said in hope that he would calm down but all I got in response was a hard kick to my bladder. "We are gonna call daddy okay?" I said reaching for my phone when a painful contraction hit me making me curl together to a ball. _

_The pain lasted for almost exactly four minutes before it slowly faded and was replaced by the fear I tried to keep in control. I hurriedly reached for the phone and flipped it open and pressed speed dial 1 only 30 seconds after I pushed it Tony answered. _

"_Zee?" He said worriedly. "Ziva are you okay?" He asked when I didn't respond. _

"_Tony." I said my voice low but I knew he heard the fear in it. _

"_Zee. Is the baby coming?" He asked as I heard him stand up._

"_Yes." I hissed in to the phone the pain coming back making my reply sound harsh. _

"_Boss the baby's coming!" Tony yelled as I heard the elevator doors open and close. "Baby I will be right there hold on." He said his voice comforting and loving. _

"_Its happening to fast." I said as I cried out in pain. "Dammit baby stay in there." I yelled at the baby. _

"_Zee I am on my way." He said but I didn't hear anything more because everything went blurry. _

From there on I didn't remember much more than the pain, the blood and Tony's pale face as he called Abby and McGee to come over and watch Stella then he drove of the fastest I ever seen Tony drive. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew was waking up in a hospital bed.

_I felt like I was floating in air and I heard voices talking to me telling me that it was time to wake up and in the distance I heard a baby's loud cries, it was my baby boy and then I could hear Tony, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer and even Stella's voices fill the room. _

"_Sweet Cheeks you need to wake up." I heard Tony say as I felt him hold my hand. _

"_Tony?" I asked groggily, my head pounding and feeling like a rock. _

"_Yes its me Zee." He said giving me a kiss on my nose. _

"_The baby?" I asked opening my eyes which was met by a very bright light. _

"_He's fine, 5315 grams and 55 centimeters long." He said squeezing my hand. "You scared the hell out of us all Zee." He said as my eyes adjusted to the light. _

_He looked like crap dark circles under his otherwise so joyous eyes, his hair a mess and stubble growing on his face it looked like he hadn't left me for days. _

"_Where is he?" I asked but I saw the answer before tony answered. _

_Gibbs sat in a hospital chair cradling a "little" boy in his arms and when he locked eyes with me he smiled._

"_Ziver. You wanna hold your son?" He asked as he stood up walking over to the bed. _

"_Yes." I said but my voice broke and it came out as squeak. _

_I watched as Gibbs handed him over to me and when I held him in my arms I understood why it hurt so much he was heavy and steady but he was beautiful and I loved him so. I looked up at Tony who now stood holding Stella beside the bed both of them smiling at me then I turned to look at Gibbs who also smiled and on the other side of the room sat Ducky, Palmer, Abby and McGee all of them smiling and looking relived. _

"_Luciano Jacob DiNozzo." I said smiling at the name Tony had picked out a few weeks ago after lots of arguing. _

"_Light Supplanter." Ducky said looking at me. _

"_Yes I believe he will be light as Tony and I know he is a supplanter because so is his father." I said kissing the baby's little nose. _

But I was wrong about Jake being light as Tony because now at three months he had massive dark brown curly hair, big chocolate brown eyes and olive colored skin.

* * *

"Yes my little one I know you are hungry." I said as Jake started to fuss in my arms.

I had stopped breast feeding Stella two weeks before he was born so that I wouldn't have to breast feed two at the same time and now all Stella eats is solid food or big girl food as Tony calls it.

* * *

Thinking about what I could have lost that night in January made tears run down my cheeks as I knew I could have died or Jake could have died or even worse both of us could have died leaving Tony and Stella alone.

The doctors told me that I lost a lot of blood and that was why I had slipped in to coma like state for three days and they told me that it was miracle we both pulled through as we did but I knew why I survived it was because all people that cared for me and Jake and for their love that made me come back.

"Mommy!" I heard Stella squeal as I knew Tony was chasing her.

And then she came running in to the bedroom her small legs making it look very funny and I started to laugh as Tony came running after with gorilla mask on his face.

"Stella come here me and Jacob will save you." I said patting beside me on the bed.

She flew up in bed and tucked herself in beside me while giggling as Tony now with out the mask came closer.

"Where is the little star. Ziva have you seen my little star?" He said looking around the room.

"Oh I haven't seen her." I said laughing as I heard Stella giggle beside me.

"Well my friend gorilla man said he chased her in here." Tony said and started to leave.

"Daddy. Here!" Stella said and started to jump up an down in the bed.

"Hi there Stella star." Tony said as he took her in a jump and started to laugh at her crazy hair style.

Me and Jacob just sat there watching the two crazy goof balls laughing and giggling at each others funny faces until Jake got inpatient and started to cry as I hadn't let him feed yet since he started to fuss.

"Yes Jacob." I said as he finally got to feed. "Ouch." I said as his toothless mouth bit down hard on my nipple.

"Mommy. Mommy. We do today?" Stella asked as she and Tony laid down on the bed.

"I don't know maybe we will go to the park with uncle McGee, auntie Abby, William and grandpa Gibbs" I said with a smile.

"Petty Willie." Stella said smiling and looking adorable.

"Stella is daddy pretty?" Tony asked making a cute face.

"No." She said laughing and patting his cheek.

I started laughing as Tony laid there pouting while Stella only giggled like a maniac while patting his cheeks.

* * *

Later that day we all, me, Tony, Stella, Jacob, Abby, Tim, William and Gibbs, sat in the park on a picnic blanket eating fruit.

"Jake wakey." Tony said as he stroked Jacobs cheek trying to get him to fully wake up.

"Daddy. Papa, Aba." Stella said as she stood right in front of Tony.

"Yes Stella star." Tony said looking up at Stella who had a big frown on her face.

"Mommy wants Jacob." She said with a little glare.

That made me laugh a little at Tony's confused face.

"DiNozzo I think your daughter may be a little jealous." Gibbs said laughing as Stella started pout.

"Here." He said handing me Jake as he stood up making Stella smile. "What do you want to do baby star?" He asked taking her hand.

"Swing. Willie to." She said pointing at William who sat safely in his daddy's arms.

"Come on McGoo we are going to go swinging." Tony said grinning as he picked Stella up- "Are you happy? Are you happy?" Tony asked throwing her up in the air.

As they walked of Stella had a huge smile on her face as she sat on her daddy's shoulders. A happy smiling Stella was a happy Stella.

"Can I hold him?" Abby asked with a smile looking at the now fully awake Jacob.

"Of course." I said handing him over.

"Oh he's heavy." Abby said smiling.

"Yeah well you saw him as a newborn 5315 gram and Tony weighed 5519 when he was newborn." I said with a sigh the memory or the lack of memory from Jacobs birth coming to me.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs muttered as me and Abby laughed.

"So how far along are you now Abby?" I asked smiling as Abby made funny faces to Jake.

"Five months." She said with grin.

"I hope its the last one for both of you because someone needs to come back and help me hold those two in place." Gibbs said pointing at Tony and McGee.

"Well this is the last one for a while." I said with a smile.

"You want another one?" Abby asked with a smile.

"I don't know but I know Tony wants one more before he gets to 'old'. He said to me when we first started to talk about kids that he wanted three" I said smiling.

"He's not old he is like 45 right?" Abby said.

"More like 47 but dont tell him that." I said laughing.

We sat there talking and having fun for totally six hours and when we got home Stella and Jacob was sleeping like rocks.

* * *

January 26th 2016 -

Today was Jacobs 1st Birthday so me, Tony and Stella was up really early to prepare the birthday breakfast and the presents. I couldn't believe that a year ago I was in the hospital groggy and with out the knowledge what happened.

"_Tony." I said trying not to wince as I moved so I could hold Jacob better. _

"_Yeah." He answered sitting up better in the chair. _

"_Could you tell me what happened?" I asked smiling a little. _

"_Of course." He said moving the chair closer. "Well you called around 0100 on January 26th that was four days ago and I could hear that you was in pain so that freaked me out. Then when I came to the house you was barley conscious and didn't respond when I talked to you." Tony said with a sleepy smile. _

_I knew that I had scared them all mostly Tony but the others to as they didn't leave until late night yesterday._

"_When we reached the hospital you had passed out and Jake was almost here so they took you in directly and then you woke up just to get Jacob out and the you passed out and woke up again two days later." He said with smile. _

But all that was over and now we was happy family with two healthy kids, a house, two dogs, two cars and a good workplace where our family also was.

"Daddy how old am I?" Stella asked where she sat at the kitchen table painting a picture to Jacob.

"You was born November 19th 2013 and now it is January 26th 2016 so that makes you 25 months old and that is 2 years and 2 months old." Tony said laughing at Stella's confused face.

"Stella you are 2 years old." I said kissing her on the top of her head.

"Thank you mommy." She said smiling.

"Hi there love." Tony said sneaking his arms around my waist.

"Hi there my lovely dork." I said turning around giving him a kiss.

"I am not a dork I am just a confusing man." He said with smirk.

"Mommy. Daddy. Love you." Stella said turning around so she was facing us.

"Love you to baby star." Tony said grinning as he held me closer. "Doesn't we make cute babies?" Tony asked me.

"Yes we do." I said with a smile.

"They are our little mini ninjas." He said giving me kiss on the nose.

"Tony they are not ninjas." I said hitting him in the chest.

"I am a princess star ninja." Stella said laughing,

I started to laugh as she said it so proudly and with out hesitation. We started to make the sandwiches, the hot cocoa to Stella and our coffee and just as we was finished the signature cries from our little birthday boy filled the house.

"The prince is awake." Tony said in British accent.

"Yay!" Stella squealed and jumped of the chair.

"Lets go then." I said picking up the tray with breakfast on it while Tony took the presents and Stella held her picture.

* * *

When we walked in to Jacob's room singing the birthday song he went silent and in a second his face lit up as he saw us.

"Happy Birthday Jacob." Me and Tony said on the exact same time.

"Happy birthday Jakey." Stella said jumping up and down in excitement.

Jacob started to clap his hands as Tony picked him up and we all sat down on the floor where a blanket was laid out. We ate breakfast and laughed at Stella and Jacobs antics and then it was time for presents.

We had bought him a silver chain bracelet with a name tag on it with his name, a big furry teddy bear, a few toys and a James Bond PJ.

* * *

The clock showed 1600 and soon our house would be filled with friends and maybe some family we don't know if they will show up.

"Mommy!" I heard Stella yell frustration evident in her voice.

Just as I picked up Jacob to find his sister did Tony come out from our bedroom in just his boxers holding two shirts in his hands.

"Ziva. Which one?" He asked. "Proud and happy father and sexy federal agent." He said holding up a light blue shirt and black tie. "Or just proud and happy father." he said holding up a white shirt and jade green tie.

"The proud and happy father working as a sexy federal agent." I said as I heard Stella yell one more time.

"Thank you love." He said giving me a kiss and taking Jacob in his arms. "Go help our desperate daughter." He said with a smile.

As I walked over to Stella's room I knew that this would be hard as she had as much clothes as Tony plus that she is a girl and a very determined little girl.

"Stella." I said walking in to the very purple, green and blue room.

I was met by a mess of clothes on the floor and Stella sat in the middle of all the clothes with a pout on her face.

"Mommy I wanna look pretty." She said pouting and her eyes glassy with tears.

"Baby you are very pretty already." I said scooping her up in my arms.

"I am?" She asked smiling and I thought about how would she be as a teenager when she already acted like one.

"Now what dress do you want?" I asked hugging her.

"Blue." She said with a smile.

Blue was her favorite color but surprisingly she only had one blue dress, it was dark blue with a black rosette in the back.

"Well then blue it is." I said with a smile.

10 minutes later she was finished and we was dressed for success, I had knee long dark green dress and silver heels. So we walked out and was met by Tony handsome as ever with a pair of black jeans with the proud and happy father working as a sexy federal agent shirt and Jake running at us dressed in a dark green shirt and a pair of jeans, looking really cute.

"Look at us mommy." Stella said as she stood holding Jacobs hand.

They looked really cute both of them with wild curls and big chocolate brown eyes, what made it look funny was that Jake was almost taller than his older sister.

"Oh you look so pretty babies. We have." I said grinning.

"Yes we have." Tony said hugging me closer while looking at Stella and Jacob who was twirling around laughing.

"Jacob. Jacob DiNozzo." Jacob said in James Bond style making Tony laugh and Stella to giggle.

"I love you so much my crazy little boy." I said scooping him up in my arms.

"What about me mommy?" Stella asked looking a little bit sad.

"I love you to princess." I said picking her up.

As I stood there hugging my two babies I saw Tony take his phone up and took a photo of us, his eyes glassy and filled with love, and I knew how much those little moments meant for him and that it was why his whole phone was filled with pictures of us me, Stella and Jacob.

"And I love you three to the moon and 10 billions over and over again." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around us making himself like a protective shield.

"Love you." I said giving him a soft kiss.

"Love you the mostests." Stella said.

Just as I was about to reply did the doorbell ring and both Stella and Jacob started to squirm in my arms wanting to run to the door.

* * *

Abby, Tim, William and Samuel was here, Gibbs was here, Ducky was here, Palmer, Brina, Alice and Lilly was here and all of us had a good time. The kids William and Alice three years old, Stella and Lilly two years old and Jacob and Samuel one years old was happily playing in the living room while we adults sat at dining room talking and telling stories.

"Daddy!" A angry Stella yelled as she stomped in to the kitchen her doll Anna in her hands making all but Tony to laugh and smile. "Look." She said pointing at her dolls face who had a black pencil line drawn across her face.

"Oh pretty." Tony said receiving a glare. "Not pretty at all. Who did this?" Tony asked looking very serious but I knew inside he was laughing.

"Jake." She said hugging her doll with a pout on her face.

"Shall I kiss it better my lady." Tony said in a British accent.

"Yes." She said with a small smile.

Tony took Anna and gave her a kiss on the cheek and the handing her back to Stella. As a thank you the doll and Stella kissed Tony's cheek and then she jumped down from Tony's knee and went on playing with out knowing I started to laugh followed by the others.

"Tony you know she has you wrapped around her finger." McGee said with a smirk.

"Shut it McGoo how can I say no to that face." Tony said with a grin.

Just as McGee was about to respond the doorbell rang and me and Tony looked up at each other in surprise, Who could it be?


End file.
